


Tattoos and Vodka

by Rainbowghosty



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: M/M, Other
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-02-15
Updated: 2018-04-01
Packaged: 2019-03-19 00:33:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,703
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13693143
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rainbowghosty/pseuds/Rainbowghosty
Summary: Lance McClain is almost out of high school, so out of spirit of this he decides to go to one last last high school party, but what ends up happening is not what most would expect..





	1. Tid-Bits

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello! Please read this before continuing on with the story! Thank you!

Hello everybody! To start off there are a few things you need to know first:

1.This is an original work of mine and it is posted on another site called Quotev, they will be updated at the same times of one another, so you will not find it on any other sites.

2\. I do not own Voltron in any way or form I am simply borrowing some of their character cast.

3\. The story starts off in early May where they are still in school and are finishing up exams and finals.

4\. Aside from the Klance ship there are a few others, although not as major they will be mentioned later on. Some I can’t say right now because they get together later and the will spoil some things planned, but Hunk and Shay are already dating when the story starts.

5\. Pidge does identify as female and goes by She/They pronouns, but they simply wear whatever they want because clothes have no gender.

 

_ Character Information: _

 

Keith Kogane: 18 years old and out of high school, he is saving up for college as an art major. His birthday is on October 23rd.

Hunk: 18 years old and a senior in high school, he is also dating Shay. His birthday is on January 13th.

Lance McClain: 18 years old and a senior in high school. His birthday is on July 28th.

Katie Holt: Also known as Pidge, 17 years old and a senior in high school. Her birthday is on April 3rd.

Takashi Shirogane: Also known as Shiro, 22 years old and in college with one more year to go, same year as Matt Holt. His birthday is on February 29th.

Allura: 18 years old and a senior in high school, she is also in the Voltron fashion magazine. Her birthday is on December 7th.

Coran: He is Allura’s guardian and uncle, he is also a science teacher at the high school. His birthday is on March 15th.

Matt Holt: 21 years old and in college with one more year to go, same year as Shiro.

Shay: 17 years old and a senior in high school, she is also dating Hunk. Her birthday is on August 20th.

_Nice things to know:_

1\. Allura lives with her, weird yet fantastical, uncle Coran in the house her parents left her. The others would describe it as a mansion rather than a house though.

2\. Allura’s mom died while giving birth due to complications and her dad dies when she was 15 years old making Coran her guardian according to the will.Although Coran and Alfor, Allura’s father, aren’t related by blood he is considered family because they’ve been best friends since high school.

3\. Pidge practically lives with Allura and Coran because she doesn’t like the quiet at home ever since Matt moved out. They don’t seem to mind at all because they love Pidges company and their sarcastic remarks for they find them quite amusing. Pidge mostly stays there to use all the high tech equipment Allura’s dad left them, which Coran uses as well. Allura allows her to stay free of charge-ish because Pidge helps her out a lot with studying and exams the majority of time as well as giving her advice on outfits and things like that, so it’s easier to stay under one roof. If Pidge isn’t staying at Allura’s place she’s at Matt’s place.

4\. Keith lives with his older brother Shiro in their apartment. Keith was adopted by Shiro’s family when he was 13, but after Shiro left for college his step-parents kicked him out. After hearing what happened Shiro took Keith in and neither of them talk to the parents anymore.

5.Keith was an honor student and graduated 2 years early, at age 16 during sophomore year. He finished all his core classes in middle school and made up his elective classes in the two years of high school for the credits required to graduate.

6\. Hunk and Shay have been dating for about 2 years in the story. They live together in their apartment with their 2 dogs, Yorkie Poo breed, Scout and River.

7\. Lance lives with his ever so many siblings and his mom.

8\. Lance started school a year late because the family was moving when he was suppose to start school. Instead of having him start halfway through the school year and get caught up and go through that hassle they decided to just wait.

9\. Matt lives in an apartment with his roommate Tyler, who is ever rarely there, near the college campus.


	2. A party!

“Hey guys!” Lance yelled excitedly, gaining everyone in the vicinities attention as he ran up to the paper filled table the group was sitting at, pulling up a chair to sit down.

“Lance there is a reason why the library is a quiet place ya know? So people can study in peace without unnecessary screaming.” Pidge spoke looking up from her laptop with an unimpressed look.

“Yeah yeah whatever, so-“ Lance started before being cut off.

“Lance please keep your voice down before you get is all kicked out!” Hunk whisper-yelled in a serious tone from the left of Pidge.

Shay that sat on the other side of Hunk nodded slightly, continuing to read the book that rested in her lap.

“Sorry sorry” Lance spoke lowering his voice to a semi-whisper level.

Pidge returned her attention back to their laptop and Hunk went back to highlighting portions of his book as the rest of the library settled down and continued with what they were doing before the sudden outburst.

Not liking the quiet very much, Lane shifted in his seat obviously uncomfortable by the lack of noise and very impatiently wanting to tell his friends his news, which is the whole reason he entered the wretched building in the first place.

“So-“ Lance started before being shushed by a passing librarian pushing a cart of books, which Lance just decided to ignore.

“Okay Lance what did you want to tell us?” Allura asked looking up from her notes where she sat the opposite side of Pidge. She sensed his impatience which was starting to make even her a little antsy now.

Lance sat up a bit clearly excited while looking towards Allura.

“Well if you reallyyyy want to know-“ Lance drew out.

“Yeah, yeah just spill it Lance.” Pidge spike without looking up, clearly not in the mood for the extra noise he brought into their once peaceful studying.

Lance looked to her then back to Allura who was still awaiting his answer.

“Well since it’s a Friday night and all, I was wondering if you guys would like to go to Mike Garrisons party tonight?” Lance questioned.

Everyone at the table paused and turned their attention towards Lance when he finished.

“Mike Garrison? Like THE Mike Garrison?” Hunk asked, shock written all over his features.

“Mhm, apparently his dad left this morning for an out of state trip to meet with the school board and won’t be back until Tuesday night.” Lance informed them.

“No way” Shay spoke astonished.

“Way” Lance said smiling taking in the groups disbelief.

“Will there be booze?” Allura questioned curiously.

“Well duh it’s a party after all” Lance retorted in a mock tone.

“Sooo, you guys in?” Lance asked excitedly looking to the group.

“Sure!” Allura responded excited.

Hunk looked to Shay and they both nodded in a silent agreement.

“Yeah we’ll go” Hunk answered, their gazes returning to Lance.

“Sorry guys I can’t tonight, I’m working” Pidge responded a little saddened with an apologetic frown.

“Aww, Pidge come onnn” Lance whined.

“I’m sorry, but I really can’t tonight. I promised Dana I’d cover for her tonight, plus it’s a Friday which means lots of tips and I need the extra cash.” Pidge responded with an apologetic shrug.

“Ugh you and your girlfriend, you work in a bar I bet they would understand if you took the night off to let loose and get a little drunk!” Lance said slumping down in his seat as he rested his head on the table all the while still maintaining eye contact with Pidge.

Normally he would just say okay and leave it at that, but one time Pidge got drunk when he was there and it was the funniest thing ever.

The others continued with their studies once Lance began to whine.

“Lance how many times do I have to tell you this? Dana is NOT my GIRLFRIEND! She has a boyfriend named Michael and is very happy. Also no they’re not very understanding of that surprisingly, especially since I’m under age remember? Sorry bud.” Pidge explained putting her attention back to her laptop.

“You could’ve fooled me” Lance retorted still lying his head against the table in which Pidge just glared at him from over her laptop “Hmph, you’re no funnn” Lance spoke before getting up.

“Okay, you guys know where the house is?” Lance asked no longer trying to convince Pidge.

The others turned their attention towards Lance once again and nodded, confirming they knew where to go.

“Okay good, it’s tonight at 9, see you there!” Lance spoke before running off towards the exit.

_Keith’s POV_

-Earlier that day-

“Hey Shiro?” Keith yelled from across the apartment.

“What’s up?” Shiro asked walking into the living room where he heard Keith yell from.

“I’m going to be home a little later than usual. Ash called out sick, so I’m picking up his shift tonight.” Keith spoke, grabbing his bag and keys before looking to Shiro.

“Okay, you sure you’re going to be okay?” Shiro asked with a hint of worry in his voice.

“Yeah I’ll be fine.” Keith responded with a chuckle. “I got to get going if I want to make it on time, see you later?” Keith asked walking to the door.

“Yeah see you later” Shiro said pulling Keith into a hug, which Keith gladly returned. While pulling away though Shiro have Keith’s hair a good ruffle.

“Hey! Meanie!” Keith spoke trying to fix his hair as he glared at the taller man in front of him who just stood there smiling.

“Well in all fairness there was no hope for that mullet to begin with” Shiro spoke with a chuckle, which Keith just responded with a glare.

“Okay, go go! Or you’re going to be late for work!” Shiro spoke shoving the younger boy out the door.

“Okay, okay! Bye!” Keith spoke exiting the apartment complex as he made his way to his motorcycle, putting on the helmet and starting up the bike before driving off towards work.

_Lance’s POV_

-Later that day-

8:45 P.M.

**Space potato gang [Group Chat]**

Sharpshooter: You guys ready to to partyyyy?!!!

Princess: Hell Yeah!

Princess: I’m pumped! *^*

Crystal Cutie: Yeah!

Food God: Shay and I are about 10 minutes out.

Princess: Same I’m just about to leave.

Sharpshooter: Alright, meet you all by the porch?

Food God: Sure!

Princess: Yep!

Sharpshooter: Alright! This is gonna be so much fun!!

\--------------

Lance exited the chat and turned off his phone with a satisfactory click, before tossing it to the passenger seat and without missing a beat started the car and drove off towards the Garrison house.

_~10-ish minutes later~_

Lance pulled up to the house and parked in an empty space from across the street.

The whole fronts yard was full of people spilling out from the front door, holding red solo cups filled with variations of alcohol. From a block away you could hear the music and you could probably see the lights flooding out of the house from space.

Lance took the keys out of the ignition as he got out of the car and started making his way towards the house. While walking he made out two familiar familiar figures hanging out on the porch.

“Hey Hunk! Hey Shay!” Lance spoke with a warm smile as he approached the pair.

“Oh hey Lance!” Shay spoke turning around with a smile.

“Hey bud!” Hunk spoke giving him a side hug with one of his arms, since his other hand was holding a familiar red solo cup.

Shay was wearing a short, strapless, pastel pink sweetheart dress with silver embroidery all along the waistline. She was also wearing white wedges with a blue crystal tied to a piece of twine as a necklace.

Hunk was wearing a yellow button down dress shirt with black pants and black dress shoes.

“You two look fancy” Lance spoke waggling his eyebrows.

At this both of them blushed turning away from each other.

Lance felt accomplished by their cute reactions, the big softies!

“Hey guys!!” A loud booming voice spoke.

The trio turned their attention to the voice from behind them and it was no other than Allura.

She was wearing a long V-neck dress that had a slit running down half of the left side exposing her left leg and showing off her shiny black heels. The dress was covered in translucent blue, purple and green sparkles as it tied off at the nape of her neck exposing her back. She wore an assortment of silver bracelets along her right arm as her left held a small black purse.

“Whoa princess! You look gorgeous!” Lance spoke blown away.

She blushed a bit from the compliment and lightly chuckled.

“Why thank you Lance, you look mighty handsome yourself if I might say so” Allura spoke with a bright smile.

Lance was wearing a dark blue button down dress shirt, which he already rolled the sleeves up to his elbows, black pants and his notorious galaxy high top converse.

“And you two look amazing as well” Allura spoke turning her attention to the couple.

After their exchange of compliments and thank you’s they set off for the house.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys!
> 
> I hope you liked the first chapter! I will update as often as I can, but I will only update this story if you guys want me to so please comment or Kudos so I know!!
> 
> Thank you for reading and I hope to see you all soon! :)


	3. Something a bit more permanent

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here is the next chapter, sorry it's really short I couldn't really add it to the end of the last one or the beginning of the next one because it didn't fit in very well. Anyways, I hope to see you guys soon! :)

 

_ Keith’s POV _

-Earlier that day-

Keith had been bored out of his mind since he entered this cursed building, which was at 9 this morning to start the dreadfully long 16-hour shift. 

Originally he would’ve gone home hours ago, but Ash called out sick and the more money the better, so he took the extra hours.

Keith slumped in his seat, resting his head against the counter as he sketched on a random piece of paper, he forgot his sketchbook at home..again...so he had to improvise a bit.

Only two people came in so far today, one was a lady who looked to be in her late twenties asking about directions to a restaurant down the street and the other was a broad man asking about a girl named Cas that presumably worked there, she did not, afterwards the man left. All in all it was a pretty uneventful and boring day.

Well until now at least

The front door opened and it’s little bell rang. Keith, too stuck in his own little world, continued to doodle on the back of the sign in sheet.

“Hunk I loveeeeee her!” Someone slurred obviously drunk.

Keith looked up to see a young man holding a red solo cup making his way over to the chairs in a side swaying motion.

“Lance you’re drunk” someone spoke as they followed after the drunken man.

They looked about the same age as the other fellow, whose name is Lance from what he could gather. Different build and he was wearing a yellow shirt? Peculiar color, but for him it works.

“Whether or not I’m drunk” Lance turned halfway around for dramatic effect “Love is love and I love her” he spoke turning back around and slumping in the chair.

Hunk stood beside their obviously drunken friend probably trying to convince him how bad of an idea this was.

All the while Keith watched them bicker, about halfway through when Lance stayed seated he started to get up and get everything put together, cause it didn’t sound like the convincing was going over very well.

Keith wouldn’t say he hated drunk people, he too enjoyed a drink every once in a while, he just hated when they would come in here for a tattoo because they squirm and complain and overall just wouldn’t let him do his job in peace; but rent is a thing so he just had to tough it out.

Keith got everything prepped and walked up to the duo “Okay, so what are we getting today?” he asked them.

“Oh we aren-“ Hunk started.

“A name! Her name is Allura and she is the prettiest and nicest and smartest person on the planet and I love her and she is amazing…” Lance answered starting to ramble on about said girl.

Keith simply just looked at the boy confused, yet oddly curious, before cutting his rambling short.

“Do you have a specific colour or design you want with the name?” he asked.

“Oh, yes, a light pink colour” he answered.

“Lance I already told you, you aren’t getting a tattoo, the only reason I haven’t dragged you out yet is because you would start screaming and it would worry the locals” Hunk spoke and long before not they both started to argue which just turned into Lance drunkenly whining the whole time.

While that happened Keith got the pink dye set up.

_ ~Time skip to a bit later~ _

“All done” Keith spoke setting the pen aside.

Hunk left about 15 minutes into the third argument that started when Keith intervened the second one to ask how the name was spelt.

Lance admired the name written along his forearm with excitement.

“It’s so pretty! Thank you!” He spoke genuinely happy.

“Yea no problem, that’ll be $30 by the way” Keith added.

Lance fished out a $20 bill and 3 $5 bills from his pocket and handed them out to him after counting it out, which Keith accepted.

Keith got the cream and instructions for use on the tattoo in the following weeks and handed them to Lance on his way out.

The whole time when getting the tattoo Lance wasn’t too bad, annoying yes, but he stayed pretty still during the whole ordeal despite moving his other hand a bunch while he talked.Keith has had much worse drunk and sober people come in for a tattoo before, so he was one of the best so far.

While getting the tattoo he talked about some girl, which he guessed was Allura, then he went on talking about his friends. Keith was only partially listening, making a noise of acknowledgment every now and then to show he was still listening. From the sounds of it his friends were pretty cool, he liked this Pidge character the best from the sarcastic remarks they apparently made.

Lance came in around 11:15 P.M., so by the time Keith finished his shift was practically over. He cleaned and locked up before driving home where sleep eagerly awaited him.


	4. A normal day?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello! Since updating every week seems to be a challenge for me with juggling everything else I will try to post as much as I can and do longer chapters (minimum 2,000-ish words). Give me suggestions in the comments if you want shorter or longer chapters and how many words about you'd want it to be it'd be super helpful if you did, but you do not need to. Other than that I hope you enjoy the chapter and have a lovely day, byeee! :)

_ Saturday- 2 P.M., the next day _

“Lance” someone spoke shaking the sleeping boy.

“Lanceeeeee” they drew still shaking him.

“Lance if you don’t get up I’ll tell Mama where you really were last night” the shaker threatened stopping.

This immediately woke Lance as he sat up and spun around facing the demon of sleep.

“You wouldn’t dare” he spoke glaring.

“Maybe I would have, but it sure did get you up now did it?” they spoke smugly.

“Benji you are the devil himself you know that?” Lance spoke flopping face down back onto the bed.

Benji is one of Lance’s ever so many siblings, his full name is Benjamin but everyone calls him Benji. Benji is 15 years old and a sophomore at the high school Lance goes to.

“Thank you!” Benji spoke putting his hands to his chest in a mock appreciative tone.

“Uhuh” Lance just mumbled into his pillow trying to once again sleep.

“Anyways Mama wants to see you in the kitchen, so that’s why I woke your stubborn butt up” he spoke heading out of the room.

“Alright I’ll be there in a minute” Lance spoke starting to get up once again.

“Oh yea before I go” Benji spoke turning on his heel to face Lance “I would hide that, just a tip” he spoke referring to Lance’s right arm with his own before exiting the room.

Lance looked over to his arm confused before noticing a large bandage covering a portion of his forearm.

“Oh no” Lance spoke putting his hands to his face and sighing heavily already having an idea of what drunk him did the night before.

“Okay well I screwed up obviously” he reassured before resting his head in his hands trying to figure out what to do about this.

“Lance! Come to the kitchen please!” someone yelled from downstairs.

“Coming!” he yelled back getting up and throwing on a long sleeved shirt and a pair of pants; grabbing his phone from the charger and stuffing it in his back pocket while taking two aspirin, drinking the water he had beside his bed from a long forgotten water bottle to prepare for the incoming headache.

“Hey Lance have you seen Oscar anywhere?” Vin asked once Lance exited his room.

Vanessa, also known as Vin, is Benji’s twin. Vin and Benji are practically opposites though, Benji is the star baseball player and likes going to parties and social events while Vin on the other hand hates social events and would prefer to stay home and watch anime or study the solar system. Although their personalities are drastically different in multitudes of ways they still have a few things in common like pranks, love of video games, sarcasm and their smart ass comments. The pranks get super annoying sometimes, but it’s all in good fun so you can’t get too mad, plus it’s better than them arguing every second.

“Umm no I don’t think I have. Last time I saw him was yesterday morning before I left for the bus I believe, I would check to see if he’s up on the tops of the cabinets, he loves it up there” Lance answered heading down the hall to the stairs.

“Alright thanks I’ll go look in a minute. Oh yea good luck with mama, I don’t know what you did but good luck!” Vin spoke chuckling before walking to the hall presumably back to their room.

“Well that’s just great” Lance murmured under his breath before descending down the stairs and into the kitchen where he was greeted by the smell of food.

“Hey Mama, you wanted to see me?” he asked the small woman which made her turn around to face him.

“Oh hey sweetie! I was starting to worry you would never wake up” she joked with a chuckle “Anyways I was wondering if you could go pick up Bella from Katies house? They had a playdate and I’m a little bit tied up with the food at the moment” she spoke with a warm smile.

Isabella, also known as Bella, is the youngest sibling. She is in the third grade and is nine years old. Katie is one of her school friends and they often have playdates.

“Oh that’s it? Yea sure I’ll go get her” Lance responded nonchalantly.

“Thank you Mijo” she went to hug him, but stopped and gave him a kiss on the cheek which he responded with an eyebrow raise “Eggy hands” she said doing little jazz hands with a laugh.

“Okay, love you I’ll be back” he said with a laugh and returned the kiss on the cheek before walking to the door, slipping on his galaxy converse that were down there from the other night while grabbing his keys and heading out the door towards his car.

_ Keith’s POV _

“Keith wake up” Shiro spoke.

“5 more minutes” Keith drew burying his face into the pillow.

“Too bad, get up” Shiro spoke now shaking the sleeping figure.

“Nah come back tomorrow” Keith murmured.

“Keith” Shiro spoke in his ‘Dad’ voice.

“Mmm” Keith mumbled not budging from his sleep like state.

“I will never make cinnamon rolls again” Shiro threatened.

“Ugg fineee” Keith gave in sitting up while rubbing the sleep from his eyes “What time is it?” he asked looking to Shiro.

“Umm 2 somethin” Shiro spoke before checking the time on his phone “Yea 2:34” he reassured.

“Ugg why’s you wake me up?” Keith questioned obviously cranky from being woken up.

“I’m leaving in a couple hours for that bioech trip and I won’t be back until next Monday, so I wanted to do something with my brother before I left him alone for 9 days” Shiro retorted bluntly.

“Okay for one, I’m not a hopeless child that can’t be left alone, I will be fine” Keith retorted which Shiro just responded with a ‘yea sure’ look “and two, that’s this week? I thought it was next month?” Keith asked confused.

“Originally it was, but the group that was suppose to go this week couldn’t for some reason, so we’re swapping weeks” Shiro answered.

“Ohh okay that makes sense, so you and your class are going to LA right?” Keith asked.

“Well my flights at 7 tonight, so I would have to leave around 6 somethin, so we got about 3 hours to kill. How about we go see that new Marvel movie that came out and afterwards check out that coffee shop down the street?” Shiro suggested.

“Sounds like a plan, just let me get changed and we can head out” Keith answered getting up as Shiro exited the room saying he’ll be waiting in the living room.

_ Lance’s POV _

Lance pulled up to the beige house at the end of the cul de sac and proceeded to turn off the ignition and get out of the car walking up to the house. Once Lance got to the front door he rang the bell and immediately heard two dogs bark as their nails scrapped against the floor as they ran up to the door.

“Coming!” Someone yelled from inside as he heard footsteps approaching the door and the locks turning shortly after the footsteps stopped.

The door soon opened revealing a middle aged italian woman with a long braid of black hair.

“Oh, hello Lance!” she greeted before a Samoyed and a Golden Retriever came bounding out of the house to happily greet Lance as well.

“Hi Mrs. Parks! And yes hello to you two as well” he spoke petting the dogs stepping inside as they followed.

“Here to pick up Bella I presume” she asked.

“Yep” he answered.

“Okay I’ll go get the girls” she spoke heading up the stairs with the dogs trailing behind.

“Oh hey Lance” someone spoke from behind him causing him to turn around.

“Jake” Lance replied briefly.

“Oh come on, you can’t still be mad can you?” Jake questioned walking towards Lance.

“Look I just came over to pick up my sister” Lance answered bluntly.

“You sure? We could do something fun, you always used to like when we did that” Jake whispered now millimeters away from Lance’s face.

“I’m sure” Lance answered stuttering a bit while taking a few steps back, so there was space between them.

“You don’t sound so sure” Jake responded taking a step forward and in turn having Lance take another one back causing him to hit the railing of the stairs.

“Lance!!” someone yelled from the top of the stairs before making a hasty descent down.

“Hey Bella!” Lance greeted picking her up in a hug.

Lance looked around and Jake was nowhere to be seen, he probably retreated back to his room when everybody came downstairs, thank god.

“How about we head home hmm?” Lance inquired.

“Okay!” Bella answered heading to the door while talking to Katie once Lance out her down.

“Thanks for having her over, she loves hanging out with Katie” Lance spoke turning his attention to Mrs. Parks as they walked out the door.

“Oh no problem, it’s our pleasure” She responded with a smile as the two walked to the car.

“Drive safe!” she waved as they got in the car and started to drive off.

“So, how was the play date with Katie?” Lance asked.


End file.
